


On Revelations and Admissions

by exbex



Series: Thaw Me Out [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowy jumps in before Kent can come up with something. “We don’t care who you fuck Parson, but don’t shit in your own backyard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Revelations and Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu.
> 
>  
> 
> I used google translate, so I apologize if the Russian has been butchered. Feel free to let me know if I bungled it.

Later, Kent will think about how much worse this could have gone.

At the moment, Kent is thinking of tonight’s narrow loss on the heels of two wins, and how he wants desperately to win the next two and watch Jack hoist the Cup over his head, and then spirit Alexei away somewhere remote so he can have him entirely to himself.

He fumbles with the buttons of his shirt when it occurs to him what it means that the first desire just makes him determined and the second makes his stomach do that twisty thing that means that he’s gone, gone as in down the rabbit hole, gone as in he would give his left arm if it means he gets to have this guy in his life. And okay, it’s not exactly an epiphany, but it’s one thing to have it when you’re staring at the guy’s sleeping form in your bed and another when you have it right after a tough loss and you’re completely wrecked.

Suddenly it’s imperative to make a hasty retreat. Everyone else is already gone, and Kent is desperate to get home and have a small freakout--first to Kit, who will bestow him with her characteristic trademark withering look, and then on the phone to his mom, who, saint as she is, will soothe his nerves.

This plan is seriously derailed when he rounds the corner to find Snowy and Third waiting for him.

Kent knows that this is not about hockey. Still, he’s more irritated than worried. They’re not bigots, not by a long shot, but they’ve played with Alexei a lot longer, so of course they’re going to have his back. And that’s something Kent can both respect and admire, but this is not the night to have a heart-to-heart.

Snowy jumps in before Kent can come up with something. “We don’t care who you fuck Parson, but don’t shit in your own backyard.”

Normally Snowy’s characteristic bluntness is a quality that Kent can appreciate, but now he can feel his fists clench and his shoulders stiffen even before his brain has time to register his anger. “I don’t know what you think is going on, but I’m not just fucking around here.” He wills it to be enough to put them off, but they’re three hockey players who are in the midst of Stanley Cup Finals, with two wins and one loss under their belts, and the concept of chill is beyond them at the moment.

“Well, you’ll forgive us if that’s not good enough,” Third responds, drily but with just a little bit of steel in his eyes.

Kent sneers a little, realizing that it’s immature, but dealing with his feelings is not one of his strengths, even on his best days. “Look, we’re not going to bring any drama onto the ice. So you can relax.” It’s kind of a cheap shot, Kent knows, but Third just gives him a withering look. “Not exactly what we’re worried about here Parsnip.”

Kent sighs. Time to go for the element of surprise, or maybe he’s finally growing up a little and can be honest, or maybe he’s just tired of having this conversation, or maybe he’s just as immature as ever and he’s looking for any way to avoid this conversation. “I’m so damned in love with Alexei that I can barely stand it.”

“Is this true Kenny?” 

The three of them are startled, turning to see a 6’4”, 200 pound NHL player who has somehow managed to go unnoticed by all of them.

The look in those eyes is part trepidation, part hope, and Kent forgets all about his planned freakout, all about playing it cool, all about saving face, and takes the steps so that there’s mere inches between them. He clears his throat, suddenly nervous. “Yes, Alyosha.” He takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly, and continues. “Я люблю тебя. Я думаю, ты самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной.”

Alexei’s eyes widen, and Kent has just enough time to panic and wonder if he’s butchered the pronunciation and accidentally said something like, “I think I’d like the trout, please,” but then Alexei is pulling him into his arms and whispering in his ear, first in Russian, then in English. “I love you. Kenny, I….” he huffs a breath, then pulls back to look at Kent directly. “I cannot express myself so well in English.”

“Your English is good enough for me. Better than my Russian, obviously.” And then the two of them are spared from having to communicate by Alexei pulling him back in for a kiss. When they finally pull apart, Snowy and Third are grinning at them. “Fuck on out, you damn voyeurs,” Kent replies, and Third claps both he and Alexei on the back, winks at Alexei, and leaves. Snowy trails behind, stopping only to lean into Kent and whisper loudly “Fuck this up and hurt him and I will take a stick to your balls.”

Finally alone, Kent sighs and leans into Alexei. “This team is something else,” but he can’t help but grin a little.

“Mmhm. Jack gave me talk earlier. Said I must be good to you.”

“Really?” Kent tilts his head back to peer up at Alexei, grinning at the thought that Jack would be protective of him. His face falls suddenly, eyes widening. “Wait, how do they all know about us?”

**Author's Note:**

> “Seriously Kenny? You so loud when you say my name during post-game sex; hotel walls not that thick.” 
> 
> (Kent is kind of a doofus).


End file.
